legend_of_the_crystalsfandomcom-20200213-history
LotC Changelog
8-6-18 (Version 0.0.0.8) -Added 4 Bosses * Nebula DoZ -Added 3 Music Tracks -Added 3 New Skills * [[Nebula Barrage EX|'Nebula Barrage EX']] (Signature Skill of Nebula DoZ) * 50% HP (Single Target) * 20% HP (Single Target) 8-11-18 -Added new accessory type for Rangers: Arrows. * Arrows grant bonuses depending on what arrows they are. (ex. Barbed Arrows give 10% extra Crit chance and damage.) 8-12-18 -Added 1 Boss -Added 1 Music Track -Added 2 Arrow Accessories 8-15-18 (Version 0.0.0.9) -Changed name of: God > God (DoZ 10% Form) -Added 2 Skills * Hail of the Heavens * Abyssal Tsunami -Added 1 New Armor Set * Heavenlight EX -Added 2 New Off-Hands * Darklight * Aquadark 8-17-18 -Changed descriptions of some Weapons. 8-27-18 Added 1 new item: -'Trial of the Red Reaper (Lore Item)' 8-29-18 Added 3 new items: -'Cure Candy' -'Cyrealian Life Fruit' -'Starforce Drop' 8-30-18 -Changed icons and descriptions of a few skills, items and weapons. (Also my b-day today, yay me I guess.) 8-31-18 -Added 2 new items: -'Imbued Heart Crystal' -'Cosmic Starforce Star Crystal' -Changed icons of some skills. 9-6-18 (Version 0.0.1.0) Added 3 new Endgame Cataclysm Mode weapons: -'Scythe of the Forbudt' -'Scattershot Ballista' -'Prismatic Burst Staff' Added 3 new Endgame Cataclysm Mode skills: -'Cataclysmic End' -'Arrow Disseminate' -'Prismatic Rainbow Burst Beam' -Added 2 new Cataclysm bosses: -'God (Doz 5% Form)' -'Xaynie' -Raised Stat Caps: 99,999,999 > 999,999,999 -Raised Level Cap: 1,000 > 100,000,000 9-17-18 -Post Main-story is now called "Cataclysm Mode". Added 3 new Endgame Cataclysm Mode weapons: -'Mega Frostlight EX' -'Mega Starlight EX' -'Mega Aqualight EX' Added 1 new Endgame Cataclysm Mode skill: -'Cataclysmic Awakening (Skill)' Added 1 new Endgame Cataclysm Mode State: -'Cataclysmic Awakening (State)' 9-25-18 Added 1 new Accessory: -'Assassin's Boots' Added 1 new Item: -'"Ten Fiddy"' 10-6-18 Added 1 new item: -'Ghost Pumpkin Soup' 10-8-18 Added 1 new Endgame Cataclysm Boss: -'DoZ (25% Form)' 10-18-18 Added 2 new weapons: -'Aspect of the Twilight' -'Hexflame' Added 1 new state: -'Aspect of Twilight' 10-22-18 Added 1 new Postgame Cataclysm Mode Accessory: -'Crystal of the Gods' 11-2-18 Added 1 new skill: -'Utility Flux' -Added 1 new State: -[[Utility Flux|'Utility Flux']] -Revised Dual flux to compensate for Utility Flux and changed name from: Dual Flux > Z-Type Ultra Flux -Added Utility Flux to Cataclysmic Awakening 11-11-18 Added 3 new Cataclysmic Elements: -'Herba (Grass)' -'Tonitrua (Thunder)' -'Ferro (Steel)' 11-13-18 Added 1 new Cataclysm Mode item: -'Cosmic Tea' 12-3-18 Undocumented: Added 1 new Cataclysm Boss: '' ''-Styleefo Added 1 new Cataclysm Boss: -'Styleefa' Added 2 new states: -'Infected' -'Plague' 12-10-18 Undocumented: '' ''-Added 1 new Area: Inside the True Cataclysm Crystal ''-Added 1 new Item: True Cataclysm Crystal'' Added 1 new Area: -'Styleef Lair' Added 1 new Cataclysm Monster: -'Styleef' Added 2 new Cataclysm items: -'Overloaded Soul Heart' -'Overcharged Anima Mana Sphere' 12-13-18 -Buffed [[Overloaded Soul Heart|'Overloaded Soul Heart']]' '''and' Overcharged Anima Mana Sphere' Now Increases Max HP/MP from 100,000 > 1,000,000 -Buffed 'Imbued Heart Crystal' and 'Cosmic Starforce Star Crystal' Now Increases Max HP/MP from 10,000 > 100,000 12-17-18 Added 1 new Cataclysm State: -[[Trio Flux|'Trio Flux']] Edited/Updated various 'State' effects, messages and descriptions. 12-26-18 (Merry late Christmas!) -Updated 'Cure Candy's' description and cured effects. -Updated other various states descriptions. 1-11-19 (Happy late New Year!) -Added 1 (3) new Cataclysm Boss. 1-12-19 -Added 1 new item: -'Squeaky Mushroom' -Revised some items as 'Materials. 1-17-19 Added 2 new items: -'''Gravity Bug -'Fashion Bug' -'Shadow-Infused Fishing Rod' (Undocumented): Added 3 new items: '' ''-Fishing Rod ''-Fish'' ''-Big Fish'' 1-23-19 (Version 0.0.1.1) Added 3 Endgame Cataclysm Weapons: -'Cataclysm' -'Catastrophe' -'Calamity' Added 3 new Endgame Cataclysm Skills: -'Unholy Bombardment' -'Universal Disintegration' -'Unbound Retribution' 2-21-19 (Been awhile, huh?) Added 2 new Items: -'Movement Speed Fruit' -'N-Word Pass' 3-4-19 Added 1 new area: -'Global Trade Network' Added 1 new item: -'GTN Teleportation Orb' 3-10-19 Added 1 new item: -'Watermelon Baby Tea' 3-27-19 (On-Hiatus) Project On-Hiatus due to: "Codename: Red Reaper."